


Aziraphales Wings after celestial marriage

by TaranyaAsuna



Series: Fanart Good Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Fanart, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaranyaAsuna/pseuds/TaranyaAsuna
Summary: And here are Aziraphales Wings after their marriage.I´m currently working at the fic and i hope i´m able to post the first chapter soon.i hope you like it and as before critic is appreciated.
Series: Fanart Good Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846600
Kudos: 14





	Aziraphales Wings after celestial marriage




End file.
